


Truth or Dare.

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: the guys play truth or dare....this is going to be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (please comment suggestions for dares or truths/ which character you want to get dared/answer a question.)

_Was this a good idea?….short answer, NO it was not._

_As most ideas like this, it started with Gordon, they haven’t had a mission in a while, and they were bored, so when Gordon subjected they play truth or dare, it didn’t seem like that bad an idea…okay it did seem like a bad idea but he was bored so his judgment may have been a bit off._

_But he was thankful that he thought ahead and stated some rules before they started. one, no dares that could probably injure or harm (though who is he kidding, someone was going to hurt them selfs, their tracys, they have bad luck)_

_Two, no deeply personal questions but other than that it was anything goes._

They sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle;  _you know the normal get up when it comes to truth and dare._

_He still couldn’t figure out how he ended up in between Gordon and alan._

Gordon had brains sitting next to him, ( _who so lost his mind because he joined them for truth or dare!_ ) brains had Virgil sitting next to him, _who had this smug smile on his face because he didn’t have the terrible twins on both of his sides most likely._

 John was sitting next to Virgil, looking like he wondering why he was even on earth. John was sitting next to kayo, who was sitting next to Alan.

They were going to go in turns, going clockwise, starting with Gordon, because he was the one with the idea in the first place.

“Okay, who’s going to be my victim,” Gordon said, rubbing his hands together with glee. 

the bottle spun, landing on…


	2. chicken wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (please comment suggestions for dares or truths/ which character you want to get dared/answer a question.)

last time on truth or dare: 

“Okay, whos going to be my victim,” Gordon said, rubbing his hands together with glee.

the bottle spun, landing on…

this was rigged, he thought as the bottle the stopped in front of him.

the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when Gordon started laughing like a mad man.

“truth or dare my dear brother?” Gordon asked him, grinning.

truth or dare? well, I may be a mother hen but I’m no chicken! oh did I just think that? he thought horrified at himself.

“dare, try your hardest tadpole,” he said, adopting an unconcerned look. 

he was trying to ignore the pitying looks he was getting from the others.

“ooooh, shouldn’t have challenged me, Scotty, I was going to go easy on you but now….” Gordon said rubbing his chin like he had a beard. “eat one of grandma’s spicy, spicy chicken wings" 

he could feel all the colour go out of his face.

"w-what?” he asked, hoping he heard wrong….he got to have heard wrong….place tell him he heard wrong.

but little brother was not that forgiving “you heard me, eat one of grandma’s ‘burn your mouth from spice’ chicken wings,” Gordon said.

“are you trying to kill him?” Alan asked in disbelief. 

“what? no, there a reason I said 'one’, even if he’s a bossy pants, I don’t want to kill him” Gordon said.

“you do realise that I’m right here right?” he asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

maybe I should have gone with the truth, he thought looking down at the unsuspecting chicken wing. could this be considered a dare that will cause harm?…maybe I coul-

“what you waiting for Scott?” Virgil asked, hiding his grin way better then alan or Gordon was. 

“nothing, waiting for it to cool,” he said, trying very hard to not let his nerves show.

“Hmm, it almost seems like you’re scared Scott,” John said, “but that can’t be true, you’re fearless, ain’t you?”

little brothers….sometimes you want to hug them other times you want to strangle them. 

no way out now, with his honour at stake…plus his pride.

he picked the chicken wing up and briefly sees his life flash before his eyes and took a bite.

he gasped, it was so hot, his mouth felt like it was burning. 

“Scott?" 

but he couldn’t stop now, nope he needs to see this to the finish, he thought taking another bite.

"wow…he actually doing it..” he faintly heard Virgil say.

his eyes were starting to water from the heat...so hot…why was little brother doing this to him?!

one more bite, just one more and it’s over..he thought as he took the final bite.

he threw the chicken wing down on to the plate.

“give me that water!” he gasped/yelled, feeling his mouth going numb. 

virgil passed him a glass of water, which he gulped down before collapsing back on to the floor groaning in pain….he knew this was a bad idea.

“wow…he actually did it?” he heard Gordon mutter in disbelief. 

“uh…is he okay?” he heard Alan asked, poking his arm. “Scotty?”

“Scott is dead….” he muttered, “murdered by…by chicken wing" 

he heard some betraying snickers, followed by.. "oh Scott, stop being a drama queen” Virgil said, laughing. “your starting to sound like Gordon”

his eyes widen. that was a low blow!

“yeah-hey!” Gordon said, “I’m not a drama queen! if anything I’m a drama king”

“more like a dead tadpole” he muttered as he sat up. “now I believe it’s my turn?" 

"yep!” Alan said, grinning. 

he spun the bottle and it landed on…


End file.
